trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Inwazja Finał część 3
Co zrobimy !?! - Nie wiem - odparłem - może uciekniemy ? - Dobry pomysł. Uciekliśmy od kaszków i trafiliśmy do sporej jaskini. - Silence are here - powiedziała cisza - I feel them - Where are they ? - spytał się Slender - Here we are Znikąd pojawiła się cisza - Watch up Spojrzeliśmy na sufit - Kur*a ! Były tam skulone cisze. - Maybe we sit down and talk about battle with kaszk 's ? - Right - By the way... Some peoples wanna to talk with this human - cisza wskazała na mnie - They say , than you can save us - Where are they ? - Here Cisza pokazała zakątek w jaskini. Siedziało tam kilka ludzi. Był tam też... Staruszek. - To zdrajca - wrzasnąłem - jest pod kontrolą głosa ! - Wyjaśnimy ci wszystko. Staruszek zaczął opowiadać - Zostałem opętany przez AEP , ale udało mi się go wyrzucić z mojego umysłu. Jego mentalna forma jest już słaba. Ty chyba się już o tym przekonałeś ? - Nie miał kontroli nade mną . - Można go łatwo zabić. Musimy ustalić plan bitwy. - Bierzmy się więc do roboty - powiedziałem i zacząłem wyczekiwać bitwy. Inwazja : Ostateczna Bitwa. Była jedenasta. Zgodnie z planem wyszedłem z jaskini. Chodziłem drogą pełną trupów.W końcu dotarłem do celu. W tym miejscu było pole kaszków. Na końcu , przy statku była maszyna do tworzenia ich. "Wszystko będzie dobrze" - wmawiałem sobie - "Wygramy" - Hej ty wstrętny magnozjebie ! Głos mnie zobaczył - Tak. O tobie mówię. - KASZKI DO ATAKU ! Kaszki rzuciły się w moją stronę. - Teraz ! - krzyknąłem Z drzew zaczęli wyskakiwać ludzie z bronią. Obstrzeliwali oni kaszki. - MASZYNA START ! Maszyna przypominała szafę muzyczną. Był tam otwór , z którego wychodziły kaszki. - Now ! - krzyknąłem Zaczęły pojawiać się Cisze. Wchodziły one do umysłów kaszków i puszczały im Justina Biebera oraz "Zmierzch" - MASZYNA START. TYM RAZEM DWA RAZY SZYBCIEJ ! Kaszków coraz więcej. - Kiedy on dokładnie będzie ? - Za 30 sekund - odpowiedział bookcerzyk. Unikałem kaszków najdłużej jak mogłem. W końcu on się pojawił. Helikopter z dzieciakiem CHucka E Cheesa z szczypcem , na którym miał bombę BSOD-ową. Super Dariusz powiedział , że o tej porze , na polu bitwy , wleci helikopter z planem zabicia mnie. Dzieciak Chucka E Cheesa nie spodziewał się , że jest tylko częścią planu. - Asta La Vista , baybe - powiedział Dzieciak - Asta la vista chuck e cheese - odparłem Zza jaskini wyleciał creepy pojazd. Siedziały w nim postacie z creepypast. - Co kur*a - krzyknął Dzieciak. Creepy pojazd ostrzelał jego silniki i szczypiec , w który była bomba bsodowa. Poleciała ona prosto w kaszki. Fala uderzeniowa zrobiła swoje i kaszki zaczęły się rozsypywać. Helikopter spadł na maszynę. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. JESTEŚ KUR*A TRUPEM ! Głos podleciał do mnie. Byłem spokojny. Głos był coraz bliżej. Gdy w końcu z impetem zaatakował mnie , wyjąłem bombę.Efekt był taki , że głos odbił się i przypieprzył w statek. Rzuciłem w niego bombę. - TO JESZCZE NIE KONIEC - powiedział - ZaRaZ uMrZeSz Głos zmienił się z kuli światła w Voldemorta - Avada kedawra Odskoczyłem w bok Głos ponownie zmienił się w kulę. - Ty MaŁy DrAnIu. - Nie możesz mi nic zrobić. Pamiętasz Cisze ? Gnębiłeś je , bo były słabsze. Teraz one pognębią ciebie. - NiE tY jEsTeŚ dObRy. NiE rÓb TeGo . - Za późno - NiEEEEEEEEEE Po kilku minutach wystrzeliłem w pół martwego Voica rakietą przeciwdemonową produkcji wateła , i zakończyłem jego egzystencje. - Impreza !!! - Wrzasnął staruszek. Stworzyliśmy pole disco , kulę , stanowisko Di dżeja i tańczyliśmy. Cisze przywracały umarłych do życia na dwa-trzy dni. W głośnikach leciała "Bania u cygana". Mógłbym być tam cały tydzień * Czy to nie było ciekawe przeżycie ? - Jarek Tak Budzisz się - jarek * - Synku kolacja. Wstałem. Więc to był sen. Zszedłem na dół. - Co na kolację ? - Jak to "co" ? Zobaczyłem moją narzeczoną obok mamy. - Ten powrót do nostalgii trochę odświeżył mi mózg. - odpowiedziałem. Zjadłem kolację. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni. Było tam opakowanie z pierścionkiem. Klęknąłem. - Czy wyjdziesz za mnie ? - spytałem się dziewczyny - Oczywiście , że tak - odpowiedziała. Mam żonę i dzieci. Mam szczęście. Mam pracę. Mam jednak przeczucie , że Jarek kiedyś przybędzie do mnie i zmieni mój świat * Oto zakończenie Inwazji. W planach drugi sezon. Kategoria:"Zboczone" Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania [[Kategoria:Opowiadania]] Kategoria:"Opowiadania" Kategoria:Collabowe opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja - seria